The field of this invention is compressors packaged with lubrication systems that typically include a lubricant reservoir, circulation equipment, cooling equipment, filtration equipment and associated controls, for example.
Typically, compressors are packaged in one or more skids to reduce installation time in the field. A typical assembly for a multi-stage centrifugal compressor package will include the compressors and the intercoolers for the compressed gas, a lubrication system for the compressors, as well as a drive system and associated gearbox to drive the various stages, for example. These assemblies can also feature redundant equipment so that maintenance can go on with the compressor running. For example, in the lubrication system there can be dual circulation pumps, coolers, filters and associated controls. Even if prepackaged by the original equipment manufacturer, the lubrication system has literally hundreds of connections to complete the lubrication piping as well as the coolant piping and the associated instrumentation and control connections. Apart from the issue of the sheer number of connections is the question of how much space is taken up by various components. Frequently, because of shipping requirements to remote locations, the physical size and footprint of the overall package and its components are factors. Moreover, such concerns arise not only during transport but also because of space constraints at the ultimate destination. This is particularly the case in an offshore rig environment.
Some space saving advances have been made. FIG. 1 illustrates a prior design showing an oil tank 10 and two shell and tube oil coolers 12 and 14 and an oil pump 16. Just some of the interconnecting piping is shown in this view. While some space has been saved in more recent modules by replacing the shell and tube coolers with brazed plate designs that take up considerably less volume, the number of connections has not been markedly reduced, and opportunities exist to economize on space and reduce the number of connections.